ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is the 47th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Hunt Out in space near Earth, the Junkman's ship is floating by. Within the ship, spotlights highlight three mercenaries. The first is Sunder, a large, strong, grey skinned, humanoid alien. He has a scar passing over his right eye. He carries around a large battle axe, with the blade made of energy. He also uses a Glider (just like the Green Goblin). Next is Kraab, a crustacean-like hunter with bronze armor. He has a sideways mouth, four-scythe-like legs and a large claw for a left hand. He also has an iron sword on his back. Last is Skulker. He has a battle suit of titanium armor. He has yellow eyes and a yellow, fire, mohawk hair. His suit is equip with many high tech weapons and gizmos. The Junkman's voice comes over in an intercom, announcing the start of their audition. “Begin.” A swarm of robot drones come in to start a fight. First up is Sunder, he jumps on his glider and flies into combat. With his powerful energy axe, he makes short work of most of the robot drones. Next is Kraab, he jumps down on one and uses his powerful claw and sword to dispose the last of them by blasting lasers or crushing them with his pincer. Then a Gigantic Robot Drone shows up. Last is Skulker, he takes out his jetpack and flies right towards it. Without thinking about his safety, the robot blasts him, but he's merely affected by it. Skulker then smashes through the droid in a single blow. The Junkman is very impressed, “Impressive, all of you. I will offer a reward to the hunter that retrieves the watch and the ignorant child to me.” he says. Then he sends the three of them down to the planet Earth. Meanwhile, Fer, Santi and I were in a desert area. Fer and Santi had set up an obstacle course for me. They blindfolded me so I couldn’t see what it was. When it was ready, they took my to the center and removed my blindfold. “Are you ready?” Fer asked. I nodded and turned into Spykeback. “Remember to think out there Tomas. Remember might isn’t always right.” he advises. “Yeah, but it is more fun.” I say to myself. Fer starts up the course and I start off with some target practice. Various cans and targets pop out and I shoot out spikes at them. Fer tells me to “ Remember to focus carefully.” “No need to worry.” I reply dodging flying cans. When they pass me, I shoot spikes out of my back to hit them. I am feeling overconfident, which led me to one of the traps set up by Fer. As I am distracted with targets, a tire swing slams into me and throws me off balance. This causes me to accidentally fire spikes everywhere. Fer and Santi were nearly hit, but managed to dodge them by ducking behind stuff. “Oops, sorry.” I apologize. In the RV, Santi continues to scold me for nearly “turning them into Swiss cheese with your stray shots.” “I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?” I ask. Fer eventually answers that “We want you to use that watch more carefully, strategically and more seriously.” I point out that “I have defeated quite a number of villains, so I must be doing something right.” Santi then claims that “Your gonna screw up one of these days and get beaten. And I hope I’m there to see it.” I just ignore him. Then suddenly, the RV starts to sputter and breaks down. Meanwhile, back at the obstacle course, the three bounty hunters have traced where the watch was last activated. The three of them explore the location and Skulker notices a can with a spike shard on it and picks it up to analyze it. Sunder flies up and takes it off his hands. Only to have it snatched back by Skulker. They both have a short standoff, eventually resulting with Sunder backing down. “Get in my way again, and I’ll make you wish you never became a bounty hunter.” Skulker threatened. Sunder then flies off on his glider. Kraab then follows, using his four legs to burrow through the ground. Skulker then leaves the area, triggering one of Fer's traps. Four target dummies pop up and in an instant, Skulker fires the targets with his laser rifle. The power also destroys the whole course as well. He flies off on his jetpack and drops the can with the shard behind. Meanwhile, we find ourselves at an abandoned mining town, called Slaterville. According to Santi's Intellmap program on his computer, “it was a town incorporated in the year 1857, after the discovery of silver. It was then abandoned after the mine ran out roughly a decade later.” he reads. Back at the RV, Fer finds the cause of the breakdown. One of Spykeback’s stray spike shards hit the fuel line. “Don’t worry, I can help by turning into Ditto or Magnetude.” I suggest. “No, You’ve done enough. I’ll fix it myself.” Fer says. With nothing else to do, Santi and I decide to check out the town. We enters an old, abandoned equipment storage building. I walk behind a few boxes and transform into Common Cold. Then I evaporate my self and spread along the floor, to make the place look haunted. Santi gets nervous and then I reform laughing. “That wasn’t funny.” he says. Just then, the ground is pushed up from something burrowing under it. I quickly drag Santi out of the way, and Kraab shows up. Kraab and I confront each other. “Tomas do something.” Santi says. “No problem. I'll handle this guy.” I say then walk towards Kraab. “Whoa, you really put the 'ug' in 'ugly'.” I insults Kraab on his appearance. Kraab ignores my comment and goes straight to saying why he is here. “Hand over the watch and I promise you won't suffer...much.” he says then opens and closes his claw twice. “Dream on, clawboy.” I reply. “The watch and I are sort of…attached.” I explain. “Not for long.” Kraab states. Then he punches me to the wall. “Tough guy, huh.” I say getting up. “Ok do you know this trick? Now you see me, now you don‘t” I say evaporating. Kraab seems to be at a great disadvantage. Unfortunately, Kraab can actually see me and hears me. Kraab then sprays an orange substance at me, which forces me to become solid again. “What did you just do to me?” I ask. “What is this?” “Medical Goop” he replies. “In other words, it makes it easier to do this.” he says them throws a powerful punch at me again. Santi comes over to help me up. “Who is this guy?” I ask. “Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you got beaten. I take it way back.” he states. Kraab starts coming closer. “You’re the super guy, do something.” he says. I get up and try to spit acid, but that doesn’t work either. “You better keep your claws to yourself.” I say. Then Kraab blasts me with a powerful signal beam into a wall, near a car lift. Kraab moves in for the kill and stands on top of it. Santi points out that the lever near him will activate the lift “Tomas, give him a lift.” he says so Kraab won‘t figure it out. I then pull the lever down and activate it. Kraab is suddenly pushed upward and gets pinned to the ceiling. Common Cold then reverts back to me. We hurry to flee the scene, while Skulker is watching from the rafters. At the RV, Santi and I detail the short battle against Kraab to Fer. I still want to fight back “I can turn into Fourarms and turn Kraab into a seafood special.” I state, despite the watch being in Recharge Mode. “There's no time, I already repaired the RV.” Fer says. I am slightly disappointed as we flee and continue on the road. On the road, Santi is on the lookout for Kraab. “Kraab won't show up if he knows what's good for him.” I comment. I was right, Kraab doesn't show up, but Sunder does. He uses his axe to cut a hole in the roof of the RV to get to us. As Sunder tries to grab me, Fer hits the brakes, hard. This sends Sunder flying. However, he is then rescued by his glider. Then he flies straight towards the RV and Fer charges to him as well. It seems like we are going to crash into each other, but at the last second, Sunder jumps to the left and his glider flies upward. We think he backed down but the RV stops shortly after. We take a look outside to see all the tires have been sliced. Sunder gets up from the ground undamaged. As we quickly flee to a nearby mine, Kraab burrows his way to Sunder and attacks him. Inside the mine, Kraab once again confronts us and demands the watch from me. As he advances, Fer steps between us and tossed a nearby chunk of metal at Kraab. His powerful pincer stops it and cuts it in half. Seeing this, the three of us run for our lives with Kraab in pursuit. We eventually end up at the center of the mine. With a large canyon in-between us and safety. “What do we do now?” Santi asks. Fer sees a nearby lift and we jump in. Fer then activates it and jumps into it, just barely reaching it. We help him get. As it takes us across the canyon, Kraab prepares to cut the wire holding his claw up. He is stopped by Sunder, who blasts him from behind. As Sunder flies towards us on his glider, Fer comments that “we need a plan.” With the watch recharged, I decides to forget plan. “Who need one when you have the watch.” I say then get ready to transform. “Tomas wait, that's exactly what the hunters want.” Fer points out. But I don not listen and transforms into Putty and goes to attack. I leap off the car and grab onto Sunder. The two of us plummet into the crater below. Soon after, we fly back out with very little control. I then jump onto the other side of the crtaer, where Fer and Santi safely made it across. But Sunder goes back and carries Kraab. As the lift takes Fer and Santi to safety, I stay behind to deal with the hunters. However, the action does not go as planned. Kraab shows up to join the fight, and it turns out to be that Putty is no match for the two experienced hunters. After knocking me out, the two begin to argue over who gets the reward. As they do, a metal ball is tossed beside them. As they stare at it, it releases a gas that renders them unconscious. Skulker then shows up and drags Putty out of the mine and back into town. When we reach the town, he throws me into some nearby crates towake me up. “What happened?” I ask as I turn back o normal. I see Skulker standing there and I back away. “A child. Hardly worth the hunt.” he says. “But since capturing you now would be too easy, why do you have a lack of strategy?” he asks. “What do you mean?” I ask. “I mean why are you not smart about your battles? Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?” he asked. “If it wasn’t for me, you would have been killed. An experienced fighter should have defeated the hunters without a problem.” he states. “And what makes you such an expert?” I ask. “I have been hunting for most of my life. I am the greatest hunter in the galaxy. Not just that, but I am also the most feared hunter in the galaxy.” he explains. “Not that you stand a chance against any of those two.” he adds. “I am a great warrior, while you are just an impulsive annoyance.” I then give up knowing I am no match for the hunter. Then Kraab walks up, having heard the whole conversation. Sunder follows carrying both Fer and Santi. “We decided to work together and share the prize. You in half.” Kraab said then opened and closed his pincer. Outnumbered two to one, Skulker grabs me and flees. Kraab fires at him, but his blasts miss. Skulker then runs into a nearby house. “Stay here. I’ll handle the hunters.” he says then out of his arm he pulls out a laser blaster. “We have to save them.” I say to him. “No. Don’t you ever realize how they think?” he asked. “They want you to go out there to try and save them. That’s how they would get to you. You would be quickly overpowered and captured.” he stated. “Just leave them to me.” he said then ran outside. Outside, Skulker burst through the wall on his jet pack and fired powerful lasers at Kraab and Sunder. Sunder was thrown back, freeing Fer and Santi. However, Kraab was not so easy to take down. Skulker then charged at Kraab, but Kraab stopped him with his claw. But, it was all part of Skulker’s plan. He lifted up his feet and fired a rocket from his shoes. The blow send Kraab flying. Now Sunder was up. He got on his glider and flew at Skulker. He blasted lasers out of his glider, but they were useless. Skulker then dove at his glider and set his jetpack in reverse. Sunder flew forward and hit the ground. Skulker then tried throwing the glider at him, but Sunder jumped right back on. Behind Skulker, Kraab slammed him with his giant claw. The two of them got in a short fist fight, as Sunder was prepared to fire a power laser at Skulker, who’s back was turned. However, Skulker was aware of this and dodged at the last second, causing the blast to hit Kraab. Sunder then flew, with his axe ready, at Skulker. Skulker pulled out a long energy blade out of both hands, to fight off his axe. Skulker soon managed to knock off his glider and then his axe. Next, he retracted the blades and popped out a laser gun. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” said Kraab from behind. He was aiming his claw at Skulker’s head. Skulker smiled. Then he quickly twirled around kicking away Kraab’s claw and blasting him with the laser. Sunder called back his glider, but Skulker jumped on before he could. Then Skulker flew around on it. Kraab tried blasting him out of the sky. He dodged the blasts, then jumped off and smashed on top of Kraab. Fer, Santi, and Sunder took cover as Skulker impacted. Kraab’s armor was now damaged and Skulker kept bashing his fist into him to make it worse. Then, Sunder came around to help Kraab. He came up from behind and used his axe to slam Skulker out of his way. I took a look outside to see what was going on. I saw Skulker fighting Sunder and Kraab on the floor trying to recover. Unfortunately, Kraab noticed me too. I then ran back inside. Kraab looks back and sees Skulker and Sunder are distracted. Then he follows me inside. Kraab searches for me as I am hiding behind a table. I get ready to transform into Fourarms but I hesitates, remembering the advice that Fer and Skulker gave me. I remember Fer saying. “Remember to think out there Tomas. Remember might isn’t always right.” and Skulker saying “Why are you not smart about your battles? Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?” With this in mind, I decide on my transformation. I slam down on the watch and transform. Kraab hears and sees the flash of light behind the table. Kraab crushes the table, only to find nothing there. I am now Grey Matter is seen sneaking in the rafters. I jump onto Kraab’s head and he tries to get me off. Then I move down to his neck. “There should be a nerve cluster somewhere in here.” I say searching through the wires. “Got it.” I say when I find it. Then I rip it out, causing the Kraab’s armor to go haywire and shut down. Then we move outside and Kraab collapses on the ground. Meanwhile, Skulker and Sunder are still fighting. I climb onto Skulker’s back and take control of his suit. “Hey, I thought I told you not to interfere.” he says. “I just need to borrow…this.” I say pulling a powerful blaster out of Skulker’s left arm. Then I blast Sunder off his glider. “I hope this is your throwing arm.” I say then use his arm to launch myself onto Sunder’s glider. I reach his glider and then take control of it. Sunder calls for it to pick him up, but instead I go over and blast goop on him. Then, Skulker fires three lasers at me. But they all miss. I fly over to him and state. “You need to work on your aim.” “Those were only to get your attention,” he states then pulls out five blasters from each hand. “These are to fire at you.” he says. I nervously look around for something and activate a force field just in time. When the force field goes down, I fire two missals at Skulker. Next Sunder runs over with his axe. I fly at him as he tries to slice it in half. I quickly dodge out of the way them make a U-turn. Then I fly over and drop mines on him. “Look out below!” I shout as they explode on Sunder, sending him flying next Kraab. As I watch the defeat of Sunder, Skulker comes up, grabs the glider, and has it under control. Then he twists around and throws the glider. The glider then smashes and bounces against the ground. Skulker follows up by blasting a missal out of his back. The missal hit’s the glider and it explodes. “I was told to bring him back dead or alive.” he says. “Too bad you’re not taking me back either way.” I say then shut down his armor. I was on the back of his neck. “How did you get there?” he asked. “Why can’t I move?” “I jumped on before you threw the glider. And you can’t move because I took out your controls.” I replied. “Now I’m in control of your suit.” I say. Then I activate Skulker’s jetpack. I fire the jetpack and it takes the two of us on a short ride. We end up crashing through the supports for a water tower in the process. Then I land Skulker and we watch the falling water tower. “I hate this planet.” Kraab comments. Then the water tower crushes the two of them and water spills everywhere. With the hunters defeated, I give Skulker his controls back. I trust he will leave me alone. Skulker then takes out a small cube and tosses it at the other two hunters. The cube expands and covers them, then contracts, shrinking the hunters along with it. Grey Matter reverts back to me as Skulker takes the cube. “Wait, what about this?“ I ask about the watch, “It's in good hands.” he replies. I smile at this. Then he gives me a hoverboard as a gift. “You’re giving me your hoverboard?” I ask. “I think you’ll find a good use for it.” he says. “But that doesn’t mean I like you or that I won’t be hunting you.” he states. “Ok.” I say. “I should be going now.” he says. “I’ve got one more hunt for today.” he says then he activates a teleported and disappears. “How come you get a hoverboard?” Santi asks. “Because, I just took down three bounty hunters with a little tiny alien. I think I should get a reward.” I reply. “Right.” Santi says sarcastically. On the Junkman’s ship, he watches as Skulker leaves. He's very annoyed at the betrayal. His robotic servant confirms that “None of the mercenaries were successful.” “The boy must be getting better. But, I will find a way to take him down and out.” the Junkman states. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Neutral *Skulker Villians *The Junkman *Kraab *Sunder Aliens used *Spykeback *Common Cold *Putty *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes